Cassandra Clare
thumb|250px Cassandra Clare, nacida con el nombre Judith Rumelt, es la autora best-sellers internacionales para jóvenes adultos, como Las Crónicas de Cazadores de Sombras y, junto a Holly Black, co-escribe la saga de The Magisterium. Vida personal Nació en Teherán, Irán el 27 de Julio de 1973, en el Hospital Elizabeth Bimaristan del Bulevar Elizabeth. Vivió en los barrios de Yousefebad, detrás del Cinema Goldis, el único de habla inglesa en la ciudad. Su primera palabra fue شیر, que es león en Farsi, su lengua materna. http://cassandraclare.tumblr.com/post/81098240611/hey-cassie-i-love-your-books-and-i-love-the-fact De niña, Clare viajó con frecuencia, pasando el tiempo en Francia, Inglaterra, y Suiza antes de tener diez años. Como su familia se mudaba mucho, encontró familiaridad en los libros y desde siempre fue a todas partes con un libro bajo el brazo. Pasó sus años de escuela secundaria en Los Ángeles, donde solía escribir historias para divertir a sus compañeros de clase, incluyendo una novela épica llamada "The Beautiful Cassandra", basado en una historia corta de Jane Austen del mismo nombre (y que más tarde inspiró el nombre con el que escribe). Después de la universidad, Cassie dividió su tiempo entre California y Nueva York, donde trabajó como periodista en varias revistas y tabloides de entretenimiento, incluyendo el Hollywood Reporter. Ella comenzó a trabajar en su novela debut para jóvenes adultos, Ciudad de Hueso, en 2004, inspirada en el paisaje urbano de Manhattan, su ciudad favorita. Se dedicó a escribir fantasía de ficción a tiempo completo desde 2006. Su primera venta profesional fue una historia corta llamada "The Girl's Guide to Defeating the Dark Lord" en una antología de humor fantástico Baen. Cassie odia trabajar sola en casa porque siempre se distrae por los reality shows de televisión y las travesuras de sus dos gatos, por lo que se dispone a escribir en cafeterías y restaurantes locales. Le gusta trabajar en la compañía de sus amigos, que ven que se pegue a sus plazos. http://www.cassandraclare.com/about/ Es, también, amiga de Holly Black, cuyos libros suelen inter-referenciarse, cuando Clare menciona personajes de las novelas de Black y viceversa. Se ha pronunciado también fan de Stephanie Meyer y Crepúsculo, escribiendo incluso fanfiction. Ciudad de Hueso fue su primera novela, publicada en 2007. En 2013, tuvo su primera adaptación, una película. Actualmente vive en Amherst, Massachusetts, con su esposo Joshua Lewis. Bibliografía ''Las Crónicas de Cazadores de Sombras 'Cazadores de Sombras: * Ciudad de Hueso (2007) * Ciudad de Ceniza (2008) * Ciudad de Cristal (2009) * Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos (2011) * Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas (2012) * Ciudad del Fuego Celestial (2014) ''The Infernal Devices: * Clockwork Angel (2010) * Clockwork Prince (2011) * Clockwork Princess (2013) 'The Dark Artifices: * Lady Midnight (2015) The Last Hours: * Chain of Thorns (2016/2017) Trabajos relacionados: * The Shadowhunter's Codex (2013) * The Bane Chronicles (co-written) (2013-2014) * Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy (co-written) (2015) ''The Magisterium series * ''The Iron Trial (2014) * The Copper Gauntlet (2015) * The Bronze Key (2016) * The Golden Boy (2017) * The Enemy of Death (2018) Otros trabajos * Turn the Other Chick: "The Girl's Guide to Defeating the Dark Lord" (as Cassandra Claire) (2005) * So Fey: "Charming" (2007) * Magic in the Mirrorstone: "Graffiti" (2008) * Vacations from Hell: "The Mirror House" (2009) * The Eternal Kiss: 12 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire: "Other Boys" (2009) * Geektastic: Stories from the Nerd Herd: "I Never" (2009) * ZVU: Zombies Versus Unicorns: "Cold Hands" (2010) * Welcome to Bordertown: "The Rowan Gentleman" (with Holly Black) (2011) * Steampunk! An Anthology of Fantastically Rich and Strange Stories: "Some Fortunate Future Day" (2011) Links externos * Cassandra Clare's site * Cassandra Clare's LiveJournal blog * Cassandra Clare on Facebook * Cassandra Clare on Twitter * Cassandra Clare on Tumblr * Cassandra Clare on Goodreads Referencias